Mobius: The Lagneía Chronicles
by HermHarem
Summary: Eggman has found a new kind of gem, and it's powers are the most terrifying anyone has seen yet!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N This story contains sex, hermaphrodites, rape, hyperendowment, incest, transformation, lactation, multpenis, multibreasts, multiballs, and yaoi. If you have problems with one or more of these, please stop reading immediately)

(All characters are 8 years older than they are in Sonic Heroes)

* * *

Tails flew through New Mobotropolis.

Six weeks ago, Sonic had disappeared with no explanation. The hedgehog had just gone out on his daily run through the surrounding woods as usual, a chili dog in his stomach, and a high five to his friend.

He never returned, and Tails hasn't stopped searching since.

He flew over a building and looked around, hoping to catch some sign of his lost friend; some scent of chili, or the sound of his laugh.

The moan was faint.

Tails immediately looked towards the direction of the mysterious noise. He immediately saw what appeared to be a female hedgehog lying on the ground. His heroic instincts, rubbed into him several years ago, got him to immediately fly over.

Groaaan...

The kitsune reached down and picked up the hedgehog.

Moaaaaan...

Tails began flying off in the direction of his home, the weight of the hedgehog only slightly slowing him.

Nnnn...

The trip would be quick...

Tails set the mysterious female into his bed. She was covered in blood and injuries, and clearly needed medical help.

The fox called upon his immense intellect to remember everything he had ever known about being a doctor.

He checked her forehead for a fever. Nothing bad, so that was good. He took a look over her body now that he was in light.

It was strange...she had the EXACT same shade of blue fur as Sonic, but there was no way she could be him. Sonic was a guy!

Tails realized that if he was going to patch her up, he would have to undress her.

(Lemon content begins here. Consider yourself warned)

He reached forward and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. He then proceeded to gently lift it, and was met with a great surprise. What had previously appeared to be a pair of c-cup breasts was revealed to be a set of four g-cups!

"How in Mobius did you do that..?" Tails took a look at the shirt. The shape of the previous breasts was still fully retained in the shirt, pleading further questions. The fox reached his hand inside and pressed against the cloth.

He never made contact. His hand kept moving through empty space.

"A pocket dimension..? Just to hold her breasts..?" Tails found that interesting. "It makes sense though" he added. He imagined walking through the world with four gigantic breasts like that. It would certainly draw attention.

He grabbed his medical kit and got to work, cleaning her and bandaging her. His work had quickly finished, the girl's torso fully bandaged and cleared of visible injury. He needed to work on her legs next.

He reached down and began to undo her pants. He pulled down.

That's when he saw them.

It turned out that the pelvis of the pants was also the entrance to a pocket dimension. What was hidden inside was something he had never expected. He found that the female had two penises, each extending a good foot, and each a good two and a half inches thick.

"Oh my god..." Tails was dumbstruck. He didn't even know Mobians could BE true hermaphrodites! This was amazing!

He continued to remove the pants. This revealed yet another surprise. Underneath the dual members was a large quadruple set of balls. It looked to be about the size of a small watermelon, probably about six inches in diameter. This was odd. Mobians never had more than two testicles, and they never grew past an inch each. He'd have to ask the girl about her endowments when she woke up.

Under the remainder of the pants was completely normal. Just the muscular legs of someone who was clearly a runner.

Wait.

Blue fur, a runner...looking now, she seems to have some white cloth on her right hand...this was getting scary. This "girl" was far too much like Sonic.

He'd have to ask about that later too.


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of azure eyelids fluttered open, revealing two tired, emerald eyes.

The head the aforementioned eyes belonged to began to pivot as it got a look around the room. Not much was being registered in the tired hedgehog's eyes, until she saw a yellow fox with his back turned.

"T...Tails..?"

Tails turned at the sound of his name. "Oh, you're awake! Are you alright?"

"It...hurts..."

"What hurts?"

"Everything...and...I'm thirsty..." she tried to get up.

"Nonono, you stay down and rest. I'll get you some water" Tails told her as he gently put her back in a resting position.  
"O-okay..."

Tails returned with a glass and carefully aided the female in drinking it.

"Thank you, Tails..."

"How do you know my name?" Tails asked her.

"We used to be best friends" she said bluntly.

"SONIC?!"

"Ow...please don't yell, my head still hurts"

"Sonic, what happened to you?!" the concerned fox asked his friend.

"I'll...tell you what I can..."


	3. Chapter 3

Six weeks ago...

Sonic was going for his usual run. He had just finished eating his breakfast of chili dogs, and had just zoomed out of the house, giving his friend a high five.

He zoomed down the running path. Everything was going normally.

He hit the bar at full speed.

Sonic was knocked unconscious from the impact against a bar that wasn't normally there, and fell into a net. This net was lifted into the air and carried away.

Several hours later, Sonic woke up with a massive pain in his head. He looked around where he was.

He saw a room filled with strange torture devices. Whips, collars, and...were those dildos?

The door before him slid open as a large figure stepped inside, the door closing behind him.

"Hello, Sonic"

"Eggman!"

Sonic zoomed at Eggman, but his ankle caught on something. Looking down, he saw a chain attached to his ankle and the wall on the far side from the door.

"What do you want from me, Egg Head?"

"Experimentation, my dear hedgehog" the human responded.

"Whatever it is, it won't work!"

Eggman gave a dark grin. "Don't be so sure about that"

Eggman walked over to a nearby wall and punched in a long and complicated code on the number pad. When he finished, a tray slid out. Sitting on the tray was...

A pink Master Emerald? What on Mobius?

"You see, Sonic..." the man began. "...This is the Lagneía Emerald!"

"And what's it supposed to be? Another Chaos?" Sonic jokingly asked.

"No. This allows me to alter your body in any sexual way I please" his grin persisted.

"Wh-what?" Sonic couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Now, let's see just how well this works! Remove his clothing!"

A pair of mechanical claws descended from above, grabbing at Sonic. Instead of simply removing the clothing, however, it grabbed at it and tore it off.

This revealed Sonic's manhood. It was average, sitting at six inches, and only an inch in thickness. He'd always wished it were bigger but hadn't done anything about it.

Eggman's dark grin persisted. "Let's see just how well this works" He moved the gem to point at Sonic. A pink beam blasted out of it, hitting Sonic directly.

Sonic's manhood began to grow erect as the energy spread, focusing on his groin. When it reached its full size, it started to gain length.

"Ah, perfect!" The human shouted.

"A-ah! S-stop it!"

"Oh, but the fun has only just begun!"

The beam fired again. This time, Sonic's member and balls shrunk down, until they faded into his crotch, becoming nonexistent. Instead, a tingling feeling formed as the same general area began to split. The slit grew longer and deeper as he gained a fully formed female vagina. The last thing to appear was a sensitive clit.

Sonic whimpered. "What are you doing?"

"I've spent a long time feeling pent up, hedgehog, and I think now would be a good way to let myself go"

"No...no! NO!" Sonic was screaming in horrified protest as Eggman undressed himself.

The human walked over to the much smaller hedgehog and picked him- better make it HER up. His cock was already fully erect and aimed.

"Have fun losing it!" With that charming shout, Sonic was slammed down. The new cuntboy screamed as her new hymen was forcibly torn and her body painfully formed around the large member inside.

The present Sonic decided to spare us the details of what happened next, thankfully.

A few days later, and Eggman had come in for the fourth time in a row. Each time he tried some new sexual fantasy. That was then reason Sonic was as she is now.

Several weeks later, Sonic finally found her chance. She had been given then special clothes so she could sleep comfortably.

She had the clever idea of hiding in her shirt when Eggman had come around for that day. She did, and it miraculously fooled him! He took the shirt out and then Sonic broke free and ran off.

Due to her abnormal endowments, she was slower. She wasn't able to dodge all the fire, or escape at the speed of sound. She did, however, manage to escape. She ran out into the surrounding forest and managed to find her way to New Mobotropolis.

That was about when Tails had found her. And he knows the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow..." Tails said. He had never seen that side of Eggman before. A rapist? Really?

"Yeah. And there's another effect from the Emerald" Sonic said.

"Well, what is it?"

"If the target has sex within an hour of being affected, it raises the libido and stamina of both the target and the person they're having sex with..."

"Wait, so..?"

"Yeah...Eggman and I were doing bit for hours, and the effects made me WANT it..." she shivered.

"Well don't worry! We can tell Sally about this and she can get somethi-"

"Don't bother, Tails" Sonic interrupted. "If she finds out, everyone will know. And if everyone knows, everyone will be terrified. There'll be a panic, and Eggman would be free to easily hit the whole city with the beam and make everyone his sex slaves"

"Damn..." Tails said.

"Yeah..."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Tails had found Sonic, broken. The hedgehog had moved to her own bed now.

Tails walked into the room with Sonic's lunch, a plate covered in chili dogs.

"Mmm! Thanks Tails!" Sonic said.

"No problem!"

The two ate together, talking with each other as if Sonic hadn't been raped and sexually altered.

"Hey, um, Sonic?" Tails asked, a blush forming on his face.

"Yeah, bro?"

"Um...if you don't mind, I'd like to, ah, test out your...parts"

"O-oh" a blush formed on Sonic's face as well. "U-um...sure"

She removed her blanket, revealing all four of her breasts, both of her members, and her set of quadruple balls.

Tails reached forward, a curious look on his face. He made contact with the breasts first.

"Oooh..." Sonic moaned. "Eggman made them...really sensitive..."

The feeling of her breasts being touched turned her on, and Sonic's members proved that, rising and becoming hard.

"O-oh god..." after a bit of rubbing on the breasts, precum was already dripping out of both members.

Tails himself was actually turned on by this. A lump began to form in his pants as his own erection grew.

"T-Tails...please...ah...fuck me..."

"Are you sure you want me to?" Tails asked.

"Yes...fuck me now!" Sonic wanted it. She spread her legs and lifted her balls, revealing her vagina.

Tails nodded and began to remove his pants. His member of 8 inches slid out of his pants, fully erect.

He walked over to where the blue hedgehog was sitting, fingering herself. He angled his member at her entrance. "I hope you're ready!"

"J-just do it!" Sonic cried out. It seemed that the libido mentioned before didn't go away.

Tails thrust his member deep inside Sonic and began to pump in and out immediately.

Sonic's body moved as she stroked both members with her hands, working to get herself off. Her breasts did something new as well; they were spurting out small jets of milk.

"A-ah! Faster Tails!"

Tails complied, speeding up. The inside of Sonic felt like heaven! It was no wonder Eggman enjoyed it so much!

Sonic enjoyed the feeling of Tails inside her. He wasn't gigantic like a human but he still managed to fill her.

Tails pumped in and out, occasionally reaching up to rub the members, or the breasts, or sometimes licking up the milk that was beginning to pool. God, that milk was delicious.

Finally, Tails came in Sonic. However, he didn't feel tired at all...in fact, he wanted more.

"Sonic, I thought the effects wore off after an hour"

"I guess I...have so much...it's permanent..." she panted. "Keep going...I want...to cum..."

Tails nodded again and got to work. They went through the whole process of thrust, rub, and lick all over again. This time, Sonic came.

"AAAAH!" The semen, produced in large quantities due to the large size and doubled amount of Sonic's balls, came flooding out of both dicks. As the force ruptured through the members, Sonic's pussy pulsed and squeezed like crazy. This pressure forced Tails to cum again.

"AAH- MMPH!" Tails was cut off by a veritable portion of Sonic's cum landing in his mouth. He swallowed it.

Salty and sweet...wait...what's this tingling?

Tails pulled out and looked at his member. To his utmost surprise, it was changing! It began to grow longer, and got thicker as well. It was equal to Sonic's size now!

"Sonic, is it supposed to do this?" he asked.

"I...I don't know" he admitted. "Eggman never...swallowed my cum..."

Tails felt his lengthened member. It was more sensitive.

"We should probably stop" Tails thought. But he was so horny! It was getting hard to focus on anything other than this massive thing.

"Mph...Nevermind, I need more..." Tails moaned. He began to align himself again.

"N-no...i-in my ass..." Sonic requested.

Tails moved down a bit and pressed against Sonic's rear. He managed to fit through perfectly, and got his entire length inside. He began to thrust, hard.

The two were crying out in ecstasy as Tails fucked Sonic over and over.

"AAH! OH TAILS! OH GOD, TAILS, MORE!"

Tails heard the cries and leaned forward. He began to suck on both of Sonic's cocks. He NEEDED more of that altered cum.

"NYAA~!" Sonic said, loving it. She began to gently move her hips, gyrating around Tails' dick.

Rather quickly, Sonic came in Tails' mouth. "AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH~"

Tails worked to swallow all of the semen flowing into his throat, the magical seed already beginning to alter his body and make him hornier.

Tails' balls increased in size as the cum flowed. When they reached 3 inches, the flow of the energy from the cum moved up to his chest. It was there that breasts began to form. They grew outward from his torso, becoming softer as their expansion ended at b-cups.

"Oooh, Sonic~" Tails moaned as he felt his new parts.


	6. Chapter 6

The two went on for hours, until Tails was equal in size to Sonic in every way.  
However, rational thought has left their minds. All the two know now is sex.

The two both got on the bed, in the position known as 69. They sucked each other off, fingered each other, and facefucked for a few hours.

This forced the energy to spread far more than it originally was. Their height grew to four feet, their two, foot long members were now three, two foot long cocks, constantly erect and ready to fuck. Their breasts had begun to constantly lactate large quantities of milk, and had expanded to J-cups, all impossibly easy for the two to lift with their newly gained powerful muscles. Their balls had also enlarged, each of the four testicles being about 10 inches in length, allowing them to produce gallons of infective cum for every orgasm. Their fur had grown out wildly, giving them a beastly appearance. . They had gained a tongue of several feet, with the flexibility of a snake, allowing oral penetration as far in as they could reach. They were no longer Mobian. They were sex beasts who could think of no more than to fuck and be fucked.

After several hours of fucking each other, the two suddenly got up. They smelled a strange, new prey...


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow was standing outside of Tails' door, knocking on it. He had been skating past when he felt an unusual chaos-like energy emanating from Tails' house. He didn't like it.

"Tails! It's Shadow! Let me in!"

Inside, the two beasts untangled themselves from each other. They got down on all fours and began to creep to the door.

"Tails! Let me in or I'm kicking the door down!" Shadow threatened from outside.  
When Tails didn't open up, Shadow turned to the side. His foot lifted, and slammed into the door, launching the metal rectangle flying across the room. He stepped into the room expecting to see some sort of new Emerald. The view he got was entirely different.

Instead he saw the strange appearances of Sonic and Tails, both standing above his height and looking...quite abnormal.

When the beasts saw Shadow, their many cocks began dripping with pre, and their pussies got soaked instantly, dripping their own juices.

The creature that was once Sonic launched forward, its powerful muscles moving it with ease across the room. Shadow lifted his hand and began to utter his words.

"CHAO- MMMPH!"

Before he could use his famed Chaos Control to avoid the beast, Shadow had received a long cock going down his throat, painful in its entrance and where it stayed.

Sonic facefucked Shadow ruthlessly as Tails moved over behind Shadow. The fox-beast used its hands and gathered its bundle of cocks. With precision placement, and lots of precum as lube, Tails forced all three members into Shadow.

"AA-AAAH!" Shadow attempted to cry out in pain. Instead all that came out was "MMMM" as tears fell down his cheeks.

Tails fucked Shadow from behind as Sonic did the same from in front. However, since Sonic had two members hanging free, Tails decided to take one into his mouth. He sucked it off, using his tongue to get any of the length he couldn't reach.

Sonic used a hand to move his remaining penis between his large breasts. He stuffed the end into his mouth and went to thrust like hell. This forced Sonic's dicks down everyone's throats, Shadow's the most painfully.

In what seemed like no time at all, Sonic and Tails came at the same time. Sonic's cum flowed into everyone's mouth as Tails came in Shadow's ass.

They all fell backwards, Sonic's cocks getting removed from the throats, Tails falling to the floor, and Shadow getting stuck lying on Tails' milk-soaked, pillow-like breasts, as he was still punctured through the ass with three huge cocks, his belly plump with several gallons of cum.

Sonic moaned audibly as he changed further. Two small mounds appeared beneath his current breasts. His cocks gained a few more inches. He even grew an inch taller.

Tails cried out in pleasure as his scrotum gained a new lump that rapidly grew to match the rest surrounding it, and his breasts increased their milk production. The pure pleasure of the change forced Tails to orgasm once more, further swelling Shadow's stomach.

Shadow said nothing as he underwent changes as well. His swollen belly quickly lost its size as a slit opened beneath his balls, another member appeared beside his original 8 inch one, and his balls enlarged several inches.

The combined lust from both beasts spread to Shadow. This made him lustful as well, and as consequence, he started moving on Tails' members to tease his prostate.

Sonic walked over to Shadow. He lifted his cocks and rammed them into Shadow's new pussy, tearing the newly formed hymen and making shadow scream.

Shadow bounced, riding all six cocks simultaneously and ignoring the immense pain as his two lengths bounced alongside him.


	8. Chapter 8

Three hours later, and Shadow has fully joined their ranks.

Sonic sits at five feet, with seven long, hard cocks constantly drooling pre from his enormous scrotum of 25 inches. His breasts remained the same, except his third pair, which had enlarged to match the first two. His arms had lengthened as well, allowing him to grab targets from further away.

Tails stood at six feet, with four thick, veiny cocks, dripping with pre from his massive scrotum, carrying 15 10 inch testicles for extreme orgasms. His legs and tails were long and powerful, so he could grab airborne targets if he wished.

Shadow stood at four and a half feet. His balls and cocks had remained the same while the changes had focused mainly on his feminine parts. She had four rows of m-cup breasts, all capable of flooding a room with milk within three days if given time, and her clit had enlarged. It was now two inches around, and easily juts out at two inches from her body, constantly being rubbed by her balls. Inside her, her pussy had evolved to the point that one could literally stick their entire arm in with no effort at all.

They all stopped fucking each other as they turned to the hole that used to be Tails' front door. Out there they could feel other targets. Other creatures destined to become herm-beasts like them. They howled and ran out on all fours, their dicks, and in Tails' case balls, all dragging along the floor as they escaped outside and ran in separate directions.

Sonic ran in the direction of the center of New Mobotropolis. There, while hiding behind a rock, he saw his first victims. He leapt out, running at them all, and gathered them all in one long arm. After getting behind the rock again, he lifted the poor little Mobians.

He pierced them one by one with little care for their pain. One, a male cat, had his pants torn as he screamed because of one of Sonic's dicks penetrating his ass.

Another, a young rabbit girl, got her pussy penetrated and hymen torn. The poor girl had been saving herself for when her boyfriend had been ready...

A pair of siblings, both foxes, were forced head first with cocks down their throat. This was horrifying to the female of the two, as she had been born blind and had no idea of what was going on.

A young squirrel boy, clearly no more than five years old, was forced to choke on yet another member.

Another female, this one an echidna, was double penetrated by the remaining two dicks, taking one up the ass and one up the vagina.

Sonic used his long arms to fuck these poor creatures long and hard. He went full force, ruthless in his act.

Finally, he came. His seed flooded out of his members and filled each person, the echidna doubly so.

They all slid off of Sonic's dicks onto their ground and shook violently as they changed.

The men's pelvis' split open at the bottom to reveal a vagina, the women grew a penis or two each, along with a set of virile balls. The little kid got the pussy, and as a side effect got the ability to impregnate and become pregnant, even at his young age.

The new recruits all got up and fucked each other in a six-person orgy, making their dicks longer, their balls and breasts bigger, and their pussies deeper.

Sonic walked off for more prey, ignoring the wind that only seemed to pass his right side.


	9. Chapter 9

Tails ran out to the nearby forest. He grabbed various Mobini animals as he passed them, turning them into their own versions of hyper herms.

There, he saw the home of the Chaotix detectives. He crawled up to it, his balls dragging a trench into the dirt.

"For the last time, Espio, I'm not downloading porn!" Vector the Crocodile shouted from inside.

"Who else would? You know I'm asexual and don't feel such urges, and Charmy's never here long enough to use the computer" Espio retaliated.

"Well what about Mighty? He might be doing it!"

"Mighty is here almost are rarely as Knuckles is. You know that"

Tails took that moment to kick the wall open.

"What the hell?!" Vector cursed.

Tails quickly grabbed Vector and held him close to his member, but when he searched for Espio, the chameleon seemed to have disappeared.

Espio had turned invisible and hidden on the ceiling. He needed to observe this new threat.

Tails shrugged and carefully grabbed Vector, angling him above one of his cocks. He thrust up, quickly penetrating the crocodile. One of his members, pushed upwards by the scaly stomach in front of him, slid between his breasts and to his mouth.

Tails sucked his own dick as he forced Vector to ride him. His final cocks rode free as he bounced the Mobian up and down. He took Vector and pressed his head against one if his heavily lactating nipples, making the crocodile drink the milk flooding out.

In no time at all, Tails came. Cum practically exploded from every dick. Vector was filled from a sudden flood of milk into his throat and the flood of seed in his ass, and after two minutes of being filled, the pressure became too much and Vector was literally knocked off of the cock.

Tails' final cocks had simply been spreading cum around the room, flooding it to be about two inches deep. It was in this that Vector landed on his back and began the transformation.

His dick hardened and grew, getting thicker and longer. Underneath, his balls underwent a growth change as well. Below those, his body split open to reveal his new vagina. Up on his chest grew two very non-reptilian DD-cup breasts.

Tails enlarged as well, having swallowed large quantities of his own cum. His breasts enlarged yet again. The vagina he had gained many hours before got deeper and easier to penetrate. Another penis appeared, giving him a fifth as it grew to match the first four veiny cocks. All of his testicles gained another inch, bringing his sack to a gigantic 13 foot diameter, a size only made bearable by his now very long and muscular legs.

Vector was on the ground, masturbating furiously, stuffing his dick in his mouth and fingering himself with the intensity of the sun.

Espio had seen all of this, and while remaining invisible and trying to ignore his raging boner, he ran off. He had to warn the Princess.

Tails didn't notice as a small gust of wind blew past his leg.


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow, unlike the other two, decided to simply run forward and bash through houses. She slammed a door down and crawled through, her breasts dragging on and soaking the floor. On the other side of the wall, shivering in fear on the couch as the monstrosity padded in, was a young ocelot teenage boy and his father.

Shadow saw the two and jumped them, quickly catching the two. She turned the child to face her, and slammed her right dick into his mouth. The father had his pants forcibly torn off, an action quickly followed by nine inches up the ass. What he did next, was new. He tore off the teenager's pants as well and proceeded to make the father suck his own son off as he fucked them both.

The two ocelots came much faster than Shadow did, but of course, the herm-hog was nowhere near done. She kept going until she finally came. She didn't flood the two like Sonic and Tails had, but the effects remained all the same.

For reasons unknown, the effects on the family were very focused. The boy's member and balls enlarged, pushing him up a wall into a sitting position on his already gargantuan sack and dick. No other changes seemed to happen, though.

The father's penis and scrotum shrank and faded away into his skin, quickly replaced by a new vagina. Inside him, his organs shifted aside as his inner walls enlarged to take sizes as big as a small Mobian bee entirely inside with ease. His new clitoris enlarged to unnatural sizes, reaching four inches of extension out from under its hood, sensitive enough to arouse him at the feeling of wind. His chest tingled as two breasts formed, launching out to settle quickly at GG-cups.

It seems that the combined efforts of two makes the semen more potent, Shadow would have noted had he been himself.

"Daad...help..." the teenager was stuck, unable to move due to his massive balls, his feet not even able to touch the floor. He was horny, his member now jutting out at four feet, fully erect.

Rational thought had left the father- er, mother's mind as she stood up and walked over to her son's member, lust clogging her thoughts.

She kneeled down and grabbed the member. She placed it in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down the shaft. Quickly, she realized that the dick could never fit in her mouth, and she stood up.

The child, who had been moaning from the pleasure, gave a little "aww..." of disappointment, but was cut off when his mother placed her pussy on the member and slid it right in.

Shadow watched for only a moment before deeming it necessary to join in. He got behind the mother and placed one dick into her ass, using her back to lift the other to his mouth. Sadly, the nine inches didn't reach, so she used her lowest pair of lactating breasts to stimulate herself by titfucking.

More cum exploded from Shadow and the teen, all flowing into the mother and Shadow's mouth. Shadow's masculine parts finally grew, the dicks getting long enough to perform easy autofellatio and the balls expanding for large cum eruptions.

The mother seemed no longer capable of masculine growth. Instead, her vagina continued to get deeper, her clit got bigger, and her breasts got larger, starting to drip infectious milk.

Shadow finally left, leaving the mother to fuck her son. He noticed when a gust of wind stepped on his head and ran off.


	11. Chapter 11

Espio was running through New Mobotropolis. He looked around, seeing the rapidly expanding number of herm-beasts. He saw creatures with more dicks than Sonic, beasts with breasts bigger than Shadow's, monsters with balls so huge and full it would make Tails jealous, and creatures with dicks bigger than his body. This was no good.

Continuing to run, invisible, he finally reached the palace. Luckily, no creatures seemed to have entered its walls, so he ran in and switched to visibility.

"HALT" a guard ordered. "Check him for infection to any degree" he told his fellow guards.

"I'm sorry if this is embarrassing" one said as he lowered the chameleon's pants. He checked his member and balls, and looked under the balls for signs of a vagina. He lifted Espio's shirt and checked for breasts as well.

Espio blushed the whole way, eager to put his clothes back on.

"He's clean" the guards informed their captain. They all stepped away as Espio quickly redressed.

"What business do you have here in such a crisis?" the captain asked.

"I was going to warn the princess of the monsters out there, but it seems you've already found out" he explained. "So I wish to offer to get her out and away from New Mobotropolis to where it is safe"

The guards looked to their captain, who nodded his head and stepped aside, motioning for Espio to enter. "Good luck convincing her"

Espio walked in and quickly went to the throne room.

"Espio! What are you doing here? Can't you see that there's danger surrounding this place? You should have fled!" Sally Acorn, the princess, said upon seeing him.

"That is exactly why I came here" he said. "I'm getting you out of here"

"No! I will stay with my people"

"B-but my lady, that's suicide"

"I know that Sonic will save us. He always does"

"That's another problem" he said. "Sonic seems to have been the cause. I ran past him and he had the most gathered infection I've seen on anyone"

"Wh...what..?" Sally didn't understand. Sonic? The cause of something bad? It wasn't possible...

"Now come on, I'm getting you ou-" Espio was cut off by the sound of several painful screams, followed shortly by screams of orgasm.

"Let's go!"

Sally wasn't able to move. She was in shock.

More orgasmic screaming.

"If we don't go, they'll get us too!"

Stomping was heard and several smashes in the walls.


	12. Chapter 12

Thousands of hyperendowed, multi-genital herm-beasts crawled into the room, led by Sonic, Tails, and Shadow. The beasts were all terrifying on their own, but the original three stood out.

Sonic stood at eight feet, bipedal now. His cock count had tripled from its seven, giving him a terrifying twenty-one cocks, all eight feet long and a foot thick, each constantly drooling a small waterfall of precum. Underneath, his scrotum was gigantic, sitting at a 10 foot diameter, filled with several testicles. His pussy had grown, now capable of taking all of his own members at once up to about half of the shaft, if he could get them there. His breasts were so huge a normal man was smaller than one of them, and they were constantly gushing out infectious milk.

Tails was twelve feet tall, and well built, to support his ten thick, long, and veiny cocks along with his gargantuan scrotum, which was filled with what appeared to be well over one-hundred testicles. His breasts had also enlarged, making him lactate constantly, and his vagina had gained a clit so large it never stopped making contact with the scrotum. The fox-beast could literally cause orgasm by wiggling its hips to slide the two organs across each other.

Shadow was a mess, standing at 7 feet, her five sets of breasts so large they could make Sonic jealous. They constantly blasted milk out, enough that the room was already beginning to fill up. Her cocks had grown, and more had formed, giving her eight. She had also gained two more pairs of testicles. Her pussy had grown inside to take the entirety of Sonic's massive members with ease.

Espio and Sally stayed where they were, terrified.

One beast began to masturbate, and quickly brought herself to orgasm, launching cum far across the room.

When it splattered across the two remaining regular Mobians, they accidentally swallowed some, and the effects already started.

There were no physical changes, but the two had already become uncontrollably horny.

The herm-beasts all drew forward, Sonic grabbing the princess as Tails grabbed Espio. They immediately began fucking them, various beasts making them take it up the ass, the pussy, for both of them, now, and the mouth. Various cum eruptions forced the two to quickly evolve, soon enough both almost matching Sonic.

Sally was now taking all of Sonic and Tails' dicks inside her pussy as another creature took her ass with well over six cocks.

Espio was in a similar situation, but he was also being breastfed with Shadow's milk.

Finally, after hours of stimulation, Tails, whose cocks seemed to have been numbed by transformational effects, came. The pressure literally forced Tails away from Sally and to the ground as cum continually erupted. The blasting had gone for several minutes, quickly flooding the castle with his thick, white, and infectious sperm. It wasn't even able to pour out of the windows fast enough to stop filling the room.

The beasts all took to drinking and swallowing the cum, growing larger and larger. But soon enough, it was too much for the castle to take.

The building smashed open, a flood of cum coming out in a wave and spreading over the city. Any Mobians that had managed to remain uninfected had lost their luck as waves of cum went over them, entering their systems.

Eggman was floating in his eggmobile, watching the events unfold. A grin played across his face as he held a shrunken down variation of the Lagneía Emerald.

"Perfect, an entire race under my control. Letting Sonic go was the best thing that could have happened!"

He lifted the gem, and it pulsed, a wave of energy launching out. As it passed by the herm-beasts, they all turned to the source.

"Congratulations! You are now under the control of I, Dr. Ivo Robotnik! You will do whatever I order-"

Eggman moves aside as a jet of sperm launched past him, fired by someone below.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!"

The beasts seemed unapologetic, and when they realized he was done talking and had instead floated off, grumbling, just went back to fucking each other.

END

* * *

So what did you all think? This was my first lemon, fan fiction, and story in general, and I'd like to know what I did wrong and right.

And please, no "ew herms are gross" or similar. If you didn't like hermaphrodites, why did you read?

But again, please review with advice on how I can improve my storytelling.


End file.
